sarovalefandomcom-20200213-history
"Thievery"
The Daggerfolk hang around the fountain looking for helpless victims to pick pocket. They all have an emblem stitched into the breast of their clothing or armor. *'Arleus does the speaking for the 3, he is a rude and ignorant. Looking for a fight or challenge, he’ll most likely incite violence if approached.' Arleus Dagger: 1st level elven Rogue. Arleus is a member of the DAGGERFOLK, he sits on the rim of the fountain with 2 other goons, eyes darting around as if looking for someone, or something. His hair is long and dirty blonde, his face sharp and covered in filth. He wears ragged brown leather armor with a belt full of scabbered throwing knives. Seda and Tagorl Dagger: 1st level elven thugs. Sitting with Arleus is a thin elven woman with sleek, black leather clothing. She balances a dagger on the tip of her finger (Seda), next to her a shorter, more muscular elven man dressed in a black cloak covered in dust and grime (Tagorl) a hand crossbow hangs from his belt like a pistol. *'If left alone, after a minute, he will bump into one of the pc’s, smile, and say excuse me. Spot DC13: if successful you see Arleus’ hand slip from your clothing with something valuable.' *'REF SAVE DC21: success, your’e able to snap your wrist back and catch his before he can put the item away. ROLL INITIATIVE!' *''"The 3 elven thieves take off in a full sprint, smashing through the crowd, screaming curses and flashing daggers. A Towngardsmen attempts to stop them but the female elf plunges her dagger into his belly. He falls to his knees... You give chase."'' **'Athletics Check DC20 to advance to the next square.' ***'FAIL':"You try to keep up, stiff arming and pushing through the hordes of people. As you spin around an old dwarven women and her basket of fruit, you run headlong into another dwarven woman, your gear, her goods, spill across the cobblestone and you flop onto your stomach. Now prone." *''"You make it out of the square, open ground. Right behind them, you can see your ______ in the lead elf's hand. You can hear their breathing..."'' **'Opposing STR Checks' ***'FAIL':"Arms outstretched, Almost there! Your foot lands on a stone, you stumble a bit, not to the ground, but enough to let them push forward and gain ground." *''"Only a few meters ahead, the 3 elves suddenly cut left down an alley way, you follow, juking stacks of crates, hurrdling refuse, and dodging carts."'' **''Opposing STR+DEX Checks, ADD TOTALS OF EACH.'' ***'FAIL':"You attempt to leap over a crate when your boot catches the edge sending you stumbling forward into a stack of barrels." *''"The elves climb up a stack of barrels piled in a stair-like formation against a low building."'' **'Climb Checks DC 22' ***'FAIL':"You attempt to climb the barrels quickly, but your lack of careful stepping causes you to misstep and go tumbling backwards down the stack of barrels." *''"The elves run across the tile roofs, leaping from building to building."'' **'3X Jump VS. Jump Checks' ***'FAIL':"You leap across the gap of 2 cottages, right on the thieves tale, when you realize you didn't have enough forward momentum. Your stomach flips in fear as you topple to the hard dirt below." 1D10 DMG LOSE THE CHASE! *'CAPTURE'! "Out of breath, the elven thief stares into your eyes, his are full of fear, tears forming at the corners. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"..." **'Pc's can decide what to do here... But the elf gives back the sword.'